The Michael Chronicles: You Did What?
by pashotshot1
Summary: Danny runs away from home and goes to Michael's place for comfort . . . and Michael spoils him rotten, with the help of Coach Terry and Lulu . . . and an exciting adventure they take in the park.


The Michael Chronicles: You Did What?

"Good morning, Michael," Lulu said in Michael's bedroom, waking up Michael.

"Good morning, Mom," Michael said, waking up. "Is breakfast ready?"

"It is," Lulu said. "I made pancakes for the both of us."

"Awesome," Michael said and got out of bed. He followed Lulu to the kitchen, where the breakfast plates were located.

"One stack of pancakes for each of us," Lulu said.

"That does look good," Michael said. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Michael," Lulu said.

"Well, I have the day off of baseball practice, so what do you want to do, Mom?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Lulu said. "What do you want to do, Michael?"

"I don't know," Michael said. "Maybe we can have a picnic."

"It's been awhile since we've had those," Lulu said. "I'll prepare one for you."

"Okay," Michael said.

Lulu smiled and then the two finished their breakfast. Michael then went to his bedroom, changed into some clothes and played on his computer. He kept playing on his computer until his Mom came back in his bedroom.

"Michael, are you ready for our picnic?" Lulu asked.

"I sure am," Michael said. "Let's go."

Michael and Lulu went into Lulu's car and she drove Michael to the park.

"This is going to be so exciting," Michael said.

"I know it is," Lulu said. "I am glad you want to spend your day off with me."

"Why not," Michael asked. "You're awesome."

"Aw, thanks, Michael," Lulu said.

"You're welcome, Mom," Michael said.

"Well, let's go out and set up our picnic," Lulu said.

Lulu and Michael got outside and set up their picnic and settled down on the towels that they sat next to the picnic cloth.

"So, what do you have for our picnic?" Michael asked.

"I have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chips, pretzels, Goldfish, Oatmeal Cream Pies, M&M Cookies, and to drink, lemonade, water and my personal favorite, Fresca," Lulu said.

"Oh, we have a picnic feast," Michael said.

Michael and Lulu got some of the picnic food out and started enjoying it.

"This is amazing," Michael said.

"Thanks," Lulu said. "How does it feel to get the day off of baseball practice?"

"It feels great," Michael said. "The team really deserves it."

"You're right," Lulu said. "You all have played so well within the last few months."

"I know," Michael said. "Our team is awesome."

"You all are one big happy family," Lulu said.

"We really have become just that," Michael said with a smile.

"I know, and I am so proud of you," Lulu said.

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said. "You know, if we have more days off like this, we can do this for the whole team."

"We totally should," Lulu said. "We can have a picnic lunch and the kids can go play in the park."

"That sounds wonderful," Michael said. "We can most definitely do that."

"I'll talk about it with Coach Terry and we can see if we can work out a day," Lulu said.

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

"You're welcome, Michael," Lulu said.

They both smiled as they finished their picnic. Michael lied back on his towel.

"It's such a beautiful day," Michael said.

"I know," Lulu said. "You picked a beautiful day to have a picnic."

"Yeah, it's really nice out here," Michael said.

"So, do you want to play in the park or what?" Lulu asked.

"Not right now," Michael said. "I am just going to lay down for a bit and enjoy this beautiful blue sky."

"That's fine, Michael," Lulu said. "Since it's really nice out here, do you want me to take your shoes off?"

"I would like that," Michael said.

Lulu went to Michael's feet, unstrapped Michael's shoes and took them off. She then took off Michael's socks and stuck them in Michael's shoes. She put Michael's shoes and socks in the picnic basket. She also gathered the picnic trash and threw it in a nearby trash can. She returned to where Michael was and sat on her towel.

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

"You're welcome, Michael," Lulu said.

Michael continued to lie back and relax to the point where he fell asleep while Lulu got a book out of the picnic basket and started reading. When Lulu saw that Michael was asleep, she placed a pillow under Michael's head and a blanket over Michael and continued to read. Michael napped for two and a half hours before waking up.

"Hey, Mom," Michael said. "Reading a good book?"

"Yes, I am, Michael," Lulu said. "It was a book that my date recommended that I should read."

"That is awesome," Michael said.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Lulu asked.

"It was just what I needed," Michael said. "Thanks for tucking me in."

"You're welcome," Lulu said. "Are you still tired? We can go home and you can lay down on your bed . . . or in the hot tub."

"I feel refreshed now," Michael said. "But, we can still go home."

"Okay, we can go home," Lulu said.

Lulu bookmarked her place in her book, and then helped Michael pack up the picnic materials. They stored them in the trunk of Lulu's car and then went off to Michael's house. Lulu and Michael settled in the living room.

"That was so much fun . . . and peaceful," Michael said. "We should do this more often."

"We most definitely should," Lulu said. "I got really far in my book."

"That's great," Michael said.

"Well, I'll read a little more of it and then, I will get dinner started," Lulu said.

"You do that," Michael said. "I'll be in my room."

"Sounds great," Lulu said.

Lulu got out her book and continued reading while Michael went to his bedroom and played on his computer. He was still playing when Danny came in the bedroom.

"Hey, Danny, I wasn't expecting you," Michael said.

"I know, but I need to talk to you," Danny said.

"Okay, have a seat on the bed or your mattress and talk to me," Michael said.

Danny sat down on Michael's bed and sighed.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I . . . ran away from home," Danny said.

"What?" Michael said as he jolted to his feet.

"I ran away from home," Danny said.

"Danny, why," Michael asked.

"I can't take it anymore," Danny said as he jolted to his feet and faced a wall.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Mom and Cannon have been fighting a lot lately," Danny said.

"Well, Cannon does seem to be the aggressive type," Michael said. "But, why run away from home? I am pretty sure they make up."

"If they make up, I don't see them do so," Danny said. "But, I get so tired of them always at each other's throats."

"I don't blame you," Michael said. "I don't like fights, either."

"The worst part is that there even is occasional physical action," Danny said.

"They don't physically fight do they?" Michael asked.

"Oh, they get physical at times," Danny said.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Michael said.

"I guess I finally understand why you get nightmares of the Cannon sometimes," Danny said.

"You're telling me," Michael said. "Just the other night, I had a dream that he shot me."

"With an actual gun," Danny asked.

"An actual hunting gun," Michael said. "One of those kinds of guns that Elmer Fudd has"

"Wow," Danny said. "Michael, I'm sorry."

"Well, at least I know how you feel," Michael said. "But, I am pretty sure you are worrying and/or scaring them."

"I know," Danny said. "But, I'm so tired of their chaos. What am I going to do?"

"Have you tried talking to them about it?" Michael asked.

"Well . . ." Danny said and then he paused.

"You haven't, haven't you?" Michael asked.

"No, I haven't," Danny said. "I am scared of the Cannon."

"What about your mom?" Michael asked.

"I am more willing to talk to her than him," Danny said.

"Okay, then do that," Michael said.

"I know, but he might overhear our conversation," Danny said.

"Do you want me to get my mom to get your mom over here so he won't be there to cause trouble?" Michael asked.

"That sounds like a plan," Danny said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Michael said and then he left his bedroom for a little while. Danny sat back down on Michael's bed and hung his head down. He sighed every few moments and fought the urge to cry. Michael came back into his bedroom and said, "I just told my mom what was going on and she is going to get your mom here."

"Okay, thanks, Michael," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Michael said. "You've helped me a lot in times past, and now, I am going to help you."

"You're a true friend," Danny said with a smile. Michael sat next to Danny and the two exchanged a hug. Danny started crying in Michael's arms.

"It is okay, Danny," Michael said. "I care."

"I know you do," Danny said.

They hugged for about a minute before they broke the hug.

"Do you want to lie down for a little bit?" Michael asked.

"Sure, I need to relax," Danny said.

"You probably do," Michael said. "Want me to take your shoes off?"

"That will be great," Danny said. "My mattress is still here, right?"

"Yep, right over there like it's always been," Michael said. "Did you want to lie down there?"

"Yes, I did," Danny said.

Michael smiled as he went to Danny's feet and began untying his shoes. Once Michael was through untying Danny's shoes, Michael took off Danny's shoes and socks. Danny then went to his mattress, lied down and pulled the blanket over him. Michael returned to his computer and played on it, but every few minutes, he'd check on Danny to make sure he was okay. About thirty minutes after Danny settled down, Coach Terry came in. 

"Hey, guys," Coach Terry said. "Michael, thank you so much for comforting Danny and making sure he was okay."

"It's my pleasure," Michael said. "Danny has been a true friend to me, and I want to be a true friend to Danny."

"I'm proud of you, Michael," Coach Terry said and then she went to where Danny was. "Danny? Danny, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Mom," Danny said. "I just wish you and Cannon would stop fighting."

"We have been at each other's throats, haven't we?" Coach Terry asked.

"You two always are," Danny said. "Why won't you two ever stop?"

"I don't know," Coach Terry said. "Because Cannon usually starts them"

"I just get tired of hearing it," Danny said. "Day after day after day, week after week after week, you two just fight, fight, fight, and it just drives me crazy. Why can't things be peaceful at my house for once?"

Danny broke down and started crying on his pillow.

"Danny, I'm sorry we always fight," Coach Terry said. "But, if it bothered you, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm scared of the Cannon," Danny said. "He's always trying to change me, and he tends to get physical."

"Yeah, he does," Coach Terry said. "I tell you what. I'll get some of your stuff here, and you can spend a few days with Michael, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said and he and Coach Terry share a hug.

"You're welcome, Danny," Coach Terry said. "I know you need to be in a peaceful atmosphere and Michael does seem to provide it from what Lulu has told me on the phone."

Coach Terry then looked at Michael and said, "Thanks for having my back . . . I didn't knew this was affecting Danny until you got Lulu to talk to me."

"It's my pleasure to promote peace making in this big happy family," Michael said. "How about you and Lulu have a girl's night out?"

"Yeah, we should do that," Coach Terry said. "That always makes my days end better."

"Yeah, if Danny is still stressed out, we'll just go to the hot tub for a bit," Michael said.

"Okay, his swimming suit should still be here," Coach Terry said.

"It is," Michael said. "My mom just got it out of the dryer yesterday."

"That is awesome," Coach Terry said. "Okay, we'll work on our night out. You two have fun . . . and enjoy your relaxation."

"We will," Michael said.

Coach Terry smiled and left the bedroom.

"So, I guess it will soon be you and I," Danny said.

"Yes, it is," Michael said. "So, do you want to go to the hot tub?"

"That sounds great," Danny said. "I need to get this out of my mind."

"You sure do," Michael said. "You can go in the bathroom and change. I'll change here."

"Okay," Danny said and then he left the bedroom to change into his swimming suit in the bathroom while Michael changed in his bedroom. Once they got through changing, they met at the hot tub outdoors. They got in and relaxed.

"Doesn't that just hit the spot?" Michael asked.

"It sure does," Danny said. "I can feel the weight of the world just lift off my shoulders."

"I'm glad to hear that," Michael said.

"I am glad we got another evening together," Danny said.

"Me, too," Michael said. "I feel we have a lot of fun together."

"I do, too," Danny said. "So, once we relax in the hot tub . . . and possibly catch some z's, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was playing those games we like to play together on my computer," Michael said. "Do you want to join me?"

"I sure will," Danny said. "Maybe tomorrow, we can ride our bikes after baseball practice."

"We can most definitely do that," Michael said. "Whatever it takes to get all of this out of your mind and keeping it out of your mind"

"Thanks, Michael," Danny said. "You know, after two days of practice and another game, we have another day off, so maybe we can spend that together, too."

"We can most definitely do that," Michael said. "Because I presented an idea to my mom that I think you might like."

"Her ideas are awesome," Danny said. "What did she think of?"

"She thought about a picnic lunch and an afternoon at the park for the team," Michael said.

"That sounds wonderful," Danny said. "There is no end to her brilliant ideas."

"I know, right?" Michael said. "Well, let's get our relaxation in."

"Yes, let's," Danny said.

Danny and Michael relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep . . .

Four days later, on the team's next day off, Lulu came into Michael's bedroom to wake up Michael and Danny.

"Good morning, guys," Lulu said. "Are you two excited about the picnic and park day?"

"Yes, we are," Michael said. "So, when do we leave?"

"In an hour," Lulu said. "So, go ahead and get ready and I will finish setting up the picnic."

"Sounds great," Michael said. "Danny, we have our picnic and park day in an hour."

"I know," Danny said. "I am really excited about it."

"I am sure you are," Michael said. "So, let's get ready to have some fun."

"That's what I like to hear," Lulu said as she left the bedroom.

Michael and Danny got out of their sleeping places and changed into some clothes, Michael in his bedroom and Danny in the bathroom, once they were done, they met up in the living room.

"This is going to be the best day ever," Danny said.

"I know it is," Michael said. "Think of all the fun we're going to have."

"I know," Danny said. "We can have a picnic lunch, and then go play in the park, and then maybe if the party lasts until dark, we can lie down and enjoy the stars in the sky."

"That actually does sound fun," Michael said.

Lulu came in the living room and said, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go," Danny said.

"Danny and I might be there all day," Michael said.

"Oh, were you all planning to enjoy the clear skies that the meteorologist is forecasting for tonight?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, yes, we are," Michael said.

"We might watch the stars until the peaceful night puts us to sleep," Danny said.

"Yeah, Michael and I had a picnic a few days ago and enjoying the sky put him to sleep," Lulu said.

"Our day is definitely going to end peacefully," Danny said.

Lulu took Danny and Michael to the park, where the rest of the team and Coach Terry were already there.

"Well, hey, Coach Terry," Lulu said.

"Hey, Lulu," Coach Terry said. "Ready to have some fun"

"I sure am," Lulu said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom," Danny said.

"Hey, Danny, may I please talk to you?" Coach Terry asked.

"Sure," Danny said and he and Coach Terry went to another part of the park. When they finally found a place to talk, Danny asked, "How are things at the house while I was gone?"

"Still really hectic," Coach Terry said. "I've even been tempted to let you move to Michael's place."

Both of them shared a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry I ran away from home," Danny said. "I just don't like it when things are chaotic."

"I understand," Coach Terry said. "Your heart was in the right place. I just wish you would have told me that this was affecting you."

"I know," Danny said.

"We've all been at a place where enough is enough before," Coach Terry said. "So, I do understand how you feel. I don't like going into verbal spats with Cannon, either."

"Have you tried to make things right?" Danny asked.

"So many times," Coach Terry said. "But, he throws my peace making right back in my face."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Danny said.

"Yeah, at least now I know why you are possibly scared of the Cannon," Coach Terry said.

"Yeah, but I am glad you're trying to make things right," Danny said. "I just wish he would do his part."

"I wish he would, too," Coach Terry said. "So, are you having fun with Michael?"

"Yes, I am," Danny said. "Michael has been a true friend to me. He's kept me in good spirits."

"Glad to hear that," Coach Terry said.

Michael came to where Danny and Coach Terry were and said, "Is everything okay?"

"Michael, we were just talking about you," Coach Terry said.

"Oh, really," Michael asked.

"Yeah, Danny was bragging about you," Coach Terry said. "He said that you have kept him in good spirits by being a true friend to him."

"Thanks, Danny, I am always happy to help," Michael said. "So, who's ready for a picnic lunch and an afternoon in the park?"

"Let's do it," Danny said.

Danny, Michael and Coach Terry returned to where the party was.

"Hey, Lulu, is everything ready?" Coach Terry asked.

"Everything's all set," Lulu said.

"Awesome, let's have our picnic and party," Coach Terry said.

The team, Lulu and Coach Terry got their picnic materials and sat down on towels to enjoy their picnic lunch. Michael and Danny sat next to each other.

"So, how are things going?" Michael asked.

"Mom is trying to make things right, but she is not making progress," Danny said.

"Yeah, you have told me that the Cannon is hesitant to compromise," Michael said.

"This week has proved it well," Danny said. "Mom said she is tempted to get me to move in with you. Isn't that the silliest thing you've ever heard?"

"Actually . . . it's not that farfetched," Michael said. "You visit me pretty often, you seem more at peace with yourself and the world when you're at my place and we hang out a lot."

"You mean you would be okay with that?" Danny asked.

"Of course I would," Michael said. "Sure, you'd miss your mom because she loves you and cares about you, but you'd be away from the Cannon."

"Yeah, I know," Danny said. "I'd like to be far away from him. Plus, my mom can see why I am scared of him."

"Wow . . ." Michael said. "Well, I will see to it that you have the most peaceful day of your life."

"Thank you, Michael," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Michael said.

They both shared a hug and finished their picnic lunch. The two played in the park for about two hours before returning to their picnic towels.

"The park is so much fun," Michael said.

"I really like the playground," Danny said. "Very adventurous"

"I know," Michael said. "You can't go too far without getting significant exercise."

"That's what makes it adventurous," Danny said.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Michael asked.

"Well, after we take a break, I'd like to go for a walk," Danny said. "Too bad we don't have bikes because I do have a craving for a bike ride."

"Well, tomorrow is the weekend and since we have weekends off, we can most definitely do that tomorrow," Michael said.

"Let's do it," Danny said.

They both relaxed for a few minutes before they got up to go for a walk.

"We sure picked a good day to have a picnic and park day," Danny said.

"We sure did," Michael said.

"Thanks for comforting me and helping me this week," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Michael said. "I hope things settle down over there."

"I hope so, too," Danny said.

They continued walking up the park paths for about thirty minutes.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said.

"Yeah, Danny," Michael said.

"This park is beautiful," Danny said.

"It is a beautiful place," Michael said. "I've never been down these paths before."

"I know," Danny said. "There's a path that takes us in the woods. Want to go in there?"

"Sure thing," Michael said.

Michael and Danny went into the woods.

"This place is so breath-taking," Danny said.

"It sure is," Michael said. "The trees look beautiful and make the woods look so scenic."

They continued down these paths for another twenty minutes before Danny found something that caught his eye.

"Hey, Michael, something interesting over there," Danny said.

"Show me," Michael said.

Danny and Michael continued down the path until they caught sight of a lake.

"It's a lake," Michael said. "And it's really nice and clean."

Danny and Michael continued towards the lake until they were at the path closest to it.

"Wow . . . this lake is huge," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "I want to go in it so bad."

"It's beautiful enough to swim in, isn't it, Michael?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it is," Michael said. "Too bad we didn't bring our swimming suits."

"I know," Danny said.

Michael and Danny continued towards the lake, and found benches to sit on.

"This seems to be a very peaceful area," Michael said.

"I know, Michael," Danny said. "So much for relaxing in the picnic towels . . . we can relax right here."

"We sure can," Michael said. "We might as well get our moms to gather up our picnic materials and put them in the car while we relax here."

"We sure can," Danny said. "In fact, since you want to go in the lake, do you want to take my shoes and socks off while I text our moms?"

"Sure, Danny," Michael said.

Michael went to Danny's feet and started untying his shoes while Danny texted Coach Terry and Lulu to collect their picnic materials. Once Danny's shoes were untied, Michael took off Danny's shoes and socks.

"Thanks, Michael," Danny said. "Want me to do the same thing to you?"

"That would be great," Michael said.

Michael sat down on the bench and propped his feet in Danny's lap. Danny unstrapped Michael's shoes and took them off. Danny then took off Michael's socks.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said.

"Well, let's go in," Danny said.

There were a few steps that led into the lake water. Danny and Michael sat on the step nearest to the water and placed their feet in the water on the first step under the water.

"Wow, this lake water feels great," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "It feels so nice."

"Yes, it does," Danny said.

"So, were our moms okay with us being here?" Michael asked.

"They sure were," Danny said. "My mom even said that I could stay here as long as I want to clear my head."

"Sounds great," Michael said.

Danny and Michael lied back and continued to relax with their feet still in the lake water.

"This is so relaxing," Danny said. "Mom predicted right. This does clear my head."

"That's good," Michael said. "You could use a peaceful evening."

"I know," Danny said.

Michael and Danny continued to relax at the lake water entrance until Coach Terry came with two pillows.

"Hey, guys, you okay here?" Coach Terry asked.

"We are," Danny said. "We went on a walk and we found this lake."

"It's good that you went out for a walk," Coach Terry said. "I got you two your pillows."

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said while he and Michael took their pillows.

"Thanks, Coach," Michael said. "Have fun with my mom."

"I will," Coach Terry said. "The rest of the team is having fun, too. They're trying to last the party into the night time as well."

"They like a starry sky, too," Danny asked.

"That and Lulu is a fireworks enthusiast," Coach Terry said. "So, she went out to get some."

"That sounds like an evening to remember," Danny said.

"Lulu also said that she has a surprise for you," Coach Terry said.

"That sounds just like my mom," Michael said.

"I know, right?" Coach Terry asked. "Well, you two have fun."

"We will," Michael said as Coach Terry left. Michael and Danny lied back on their pillows.

"This is going to be a wonderful evening, don't you think?" Danny asked.

"This is going to be the best evening ever," Michael said. "You know, this could be one of our hideouts when one of us ever gets stressed out again."

"Good idea," Danny said. "This could be like our relaxation spot or something."

"That sounds like a good way of putting it," Michael said. "We could come here even tomorrow after our bike ride and maybe after baseball practices and games."

"That sounds wonderful," Danny said. "Good thing Mom gave us those pillows. I do feel a nap coming on."

"Yeah, me, too," Michael said. "Let's take a nap until Mom gets back."

The two friends lied back and fell asleep on the lake entrance. About an hour later, the two friends woke up and when they woke up, they saw a bag with a note attached to it.

"Apparently, they stopped by," Michael said. "Because they left this here"

"I know," Danny said and then he got the note. "Dear boys, here are your swimming suits. Enjoy the lake. Lulu's coming with the floats. There are portable restrooms just a small trip down the path. Have a good evening."

"Okay, let's go get into our swimming suits," Michael said.

Michael and Danny got out of the lake entrance, got their bags, shoes and socks and then went to the portable restrooms to change into their swimming suits. After getting their swimming suits on, they got out of the portable restrooms and returned to the lake. They left their bag at the nearby bench and went in the lake to swim.

"This is amazing," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "This has indeed turned into the best evening ever."

"It sure has," Michael said.

They swam for ten minutes before they heard fireworks.

"Your mom's fireworks seem to be a big success," Danny said.

"Sounds very much like it," Michael said. "Too bad we're in the woods where we can't see them very well."

"I know, but it is okay," Danny said. "At least I found yet another place to relax."

"You sure did," Michael said. "I'm having a lot of fun here."

"I am having a lot of fun here, too," Danny said. "I can't wait until your mom gets here with the floats."

"Me, either," Michael said. "Knowing her, she always goes hard in the paint when she buys stuff."

"I am sure she has a creative idea," Danny said.

"I am sure she does, too," Michael said. "I just wonder how creative she's going for."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Danny said. "In the meantime, want to swim some more, or do you want to relax at the lake entrance again?"

"Let's go back to the lake entrance," Michael said. "We can enjoy the lake some more when we get the floats."

Danny and Michael returned to the lake entrance and sat on the steps, their feet still in the lake water. They relaxed at the lake entrance until Lulu came with the floats.

"Hey, Mom," Michael said. "How creative did you go with the floats?"

"Well, Michael, these are float beds," Lulu said. "It's a float that you can sleep on. When you lay on it, it has a mattress feel to it."

"That is creative," Danny said. "I heard the fireworks out there. Did you set them off?"

"I sure did," Lulu said. "I went creative with that, too. I used rainbow fireworks."

"That is creative," Michael said. "Well, Danny, are you ready to relax on your float?"

"I sure am," Danny said.

Lulu got Danny's float on the lake. She placed a pillow on the float for Danny to lay his head on. Once Danny lied down on the float, Lulu got a blanket and placed it over Danny before sending his float down the lake. Lulu then got Michael's float on the lake. She placed a pillow on the float for Michael to lay his head on. Once Michael lied down on the float, Lulu got a blanket and placed it over Michael before sending his float down the lake. She wished them both sweet dreams, got the bag and took it with her.

"This float is so amazing," Danny said. "It's a float you can sleep on."

"I know," Michael said. "We can spend the night here at our new hideout."

"We sure can," Danny said. "After all, it is a peaceful atmosphere."

"It really is," Michael said. "Really quiet . . . really calm . . . just the kind of environment for anyone who needs some peace and quiet."

"I know," Danny said. "I'm really glad I found this place so I can rest and relax whenever things get stressful."

"I am glad you did, too," Michael said. "You really could have used the rest and relaxation."

"Yeah, I know," Danny said. "After the stress I had to endure recently, I could use all the rest and relaxation I can get."

"I know you do," Michael said. "So, you be sure to make the most of it."

"I will," Danny said.

"And know that I am here for you whenever you need me," Michael said.

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks, Michael. You're a true friend."

"You are, too, Danny," Michael said. "Now, let's sleep on our new float beds."

"Let's do it," Danny said.

Danny and Michael closed their eyes and fell asleep on their new float beds while the float beds continued to float on the lake water.


End file.
